Shattered Memories
by Crimson Star 15
Summary: Kagome is different from normal girls; she doesn't fit in with everyone else. She doesn't know why she feels so out of place though it's like she isn't supposed to be here, but everything is so fuzzy to her.


 **Warning: This Story is a VERY different genre from my usual niche and may seem sick and or twisted, it may even damage you…or it may not; depending on your tolerance. Read at your own risk.**

Summary: Kagome is different from normal girls; she doesn't fit in with everyone else. She doesn't know why she feels so out of place though it's like she isn't supposed to be here, but everything is so fuzzy to her.

"She seems like she doesn't like other people."

"She's just high and mighty."

"She must think that she's better than all of us because she's rich."

"I wish I had a silver spoon in my mouth."

"Please she's nothing just a tramp."

"If I wanted to I could teach her a lesson."

"Who does she think she is acting like she's better than us!"

"I wish she would just die!"

"She should just disappear!"

Kagome had heard it all before nothing seemed new to her anymore, besides what good would it do her if she spoke her mind, told them that it wasn't true, that they were wrong, that they needed to stop, that they were hurting her feelings? The only thing that could come of it would be more anger, more lies, and more attempts at getting her alone so they could tag team her, but Kagome was smarter than that she never left the classroom by herself, only entered the teacher's lounge when she felt followed, left school the moment the bell rang and always changed the route she would go home. It's not like she was scared of them or anything she just wanted to avoid conflict, she didn't want to fight, chances are those girls would just spread lies that she started it when she won, and she knew she could, she didn't really know why though, to be honest she had never fought a day in her life. Well the life she remembered anyway. Kagome tried to remember but every time she did she would get dizzy and faint, it was like something was keeping her from remembering who she was, if that was even possible. Kagome looked up at the house she came to, not so much house as castle practically, this was her home, or at least that is what it became, wait what was she saying, this _is_ her home she was raised here! Since she was little, her family was here! Kagome shook her head before walking the steps and greeting the guards with her smile before entering the gates. She came up to the reddish brown French double doors and pressed against it for them to open, the moment they did she was greeted by an older looking man lanky and slightly fragile looking, almost like he could be blown away by the wind if he wasn't careful. Kagome smiled warmly at the older gentleman. He returned the smile and bent to bow to her,

"Welcome home, miss Tamashiro. How was your day at school?"

Kagome shook her head before replying, "Fine thank you for asking. Are my parents home?" Kagome didn't know why it always felt weird to hear her last name, especially since it was hers, right?

"Master Tamashiro is in the study, and Madam Tamashiro is in the garden." The older gentleman stated as he took Kagome's coat and bag from her. Kagome walked toward the long winding stairway she grabbed the glossed railing before turning her back to the stairs.

"Hisato do you know if my sisters are home?" The older gentleman bowed his head before walking down a corridor with Kagome in tow. He stopped at a door different from the door at the entrance, it was far less intimidating with a handle, and of a different color a more chocolate brown color. Hisato stepped to the side and bowed before he took his leave silently. Kagome tenderly knocked on the door before she said,

"Sango it's me Kagome, can I come in?" Kagome stood at the door anxious for a reply, when the door opened, a man stood in the door way eying Kagome before he smiled,

"Hey beautiful are you here for me?"

Kagome clenched her fist before slowly backing away,

"No I'm looking for my sister Sango." Kagome observed the man in the doorway his disheveled hair and his shirtless body, he was missing pants and was only in his underwear, which she could tell from a quick glance was on backwards almost like he just put them back on. The man licked his lips before he took a look in the room and then looked back at Kagome lustfully,

"Yeah she's in here a little preoccupied at the moment but if you want to come in I'm sure we could find something for you to do while you wait, he states as he reached out to caress Kagome's face to which Kagome shuddered away horrified, and trembling in fear.

"No that's fine I can come back later, when she's not busy." Kagome ran down the corridor in tears almost tripping on her way to her room, she ran to her bathroom locking her door and vomited in the toilet tears still streaming down her face. Curling up into a ball and crying after she finished. Kagome cleaned up after all the crying and showered, she laid in her bed, feeling the familiar sting in the back of her eyes, she covered her face in her pillow the cool satin fabric felt great on her heated face from all that crying, she inhaled the scent of roses that she found comforting for some reason, it felt calming and nostalgic, but at the same time it hurt her, she felt like she was forgetting something important, someone important. She couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't her, the _real_ her. However as soon as the feeling came it disappeared from her thoughts. She began to wonder how long she'd been in there crying, how much time had passed. She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on the door, she turned her head to see it open and in entered her other sister.

"Kagome father wants to speak to you."

Kagome felt fear grip her heart and squeeze. Kagome tried to fight the tears threatening to escape.

"I understand; I'll be right there." Kikyo simply closed the door behind her Kagome stood reluctantly from her bed and fixed her hair in the mirror, she then left her room. Kagome walked down the hall, and up the winding stairs before she stood in front of the study the double French doors looming over her daring her to knock, they were more than intimidating they struck fear into her no matter how many deep breathes she took she couldn't calm herself down enough to knock.

"Kagome stop standing there and get in here." Kagome could hear the icy tone in his voice she tried to calm her hands before pushing the doors open. Hesitantly she stepped into the study to see her father's back to her.

"Yes father, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Indeed I did; do you remember the rules I set forth in this house?"

Kagome lowered her head

"Yes father, I do remember."

"Then explain to me what I said about you meeting with _Sango._ "

"You told me not to ever make contact with her ever again."

"So explain to me why you tried to do such earlier this evening."

"I-I forgot father, I-I'm sorry."

"You forgot? You forgot that _you_ are the reason that she is like that now, why she is being punished, is that what you are saying to me?" Kagome grasped her hands together.

"No Father I remember." Kagome kept her eyes downcast as she heard the footsteps of her father step closer to her till she could see them before her. She felt a hand grasp her chin tilting her head up so she was looking directly into her father's eyes.

"Kagome you know there is a way for you to save her." Kagome felt arms snake around her waist and once again that familiar feeling of disgust and hatred washed over her, she felt sick like she was going to vomit again.

"All you have to do is be mine again, please me, and I'll let her go." Kagome felt sick and dirty, her skin crawled at just the thought of having to re live that all over again, but she wanted to save Sango she wished that she never told Sango what their father was doing to her in secret, then maybe just maybe Sango wouldn't be where she was now, taking all the punishment, Sango would hate her if she said yes, hell she should hate her now.

"I-I-I"

The knock on the door silenced her, her father glared at the door, before letting Kagome go and yelling at the door.

"What is it!?" Giichi her father's personal attendant stepped in he was a shorter man, with stringy hair, and untrustworthy eyes he always seemed to be preparing to stab someone in the back. He had long fingers bony with sharp fingernails. Kagome never understood what her father saw in him, but then again she never understood what anybody saw in her father, she didn't understand anything. The only one she cared for in this household was her sister Sango.

"Lord Naraku it would seem that we have a problem with the girl that is being punished, she stabbed one of the _patrons_ my lord." Naraku ground his teeth before he said,

"I will be there in a moment." Kagome bit her lip Sango was going to get it even worse now she might even be killed! Kagome grabbed onto her father's arm without thinking,

"Yes father!" Naraku turned his head to her and looked at her in speculation.

"Giichi will you give us a moment." More like a command than a question. Giichi receded into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"Repeat what you just said to me." Kagome gulped before stating it again in a calmer manner

"Yes father I'll be yours, so please promise me you won't harm Sango anymore, that you'll let her go, please don't hurt her anymore I won't fight you I promise so please, please don't harm Sango please that's all I ask don't let them harm her anymore."

Naraku smiled and caressed Kagome's face before he pulled her against his body,

"Then it's a promise, lets seal the deal with a kiss." Kagome tried to fight the tears when she felt his lips touch hers every fiber of her being screamed for her to fight back that this was wrong, he isn't the one, he can't kiss her. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

'Somebody stop him.'

So Yeah I'm in the middle of a writer's block with my 14th chapter of My Childhood Lover, I know that this is an unorthodox way of getting out of my slump, but…. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I don't exactly know where this even came from but maybe somewhere deep in my subconscious where happy endings are mute. If I grossed you out with this piece I'm severely sorry but know that you made the choice to read this even though I put a warning on how this might damage some of you. If you liked it let me know, I would really like to read your opinion on this, if you think that I should continue let me know; If you think that I need therapy…. suggest it… 9/10 I won't go to therapy but suggestions are always welcome. I wrote this one mainly as a way to keep my writing up, but I promise My Childhood Lover will be fluffy and funny. Till then Ja Ne.


End file.
